Letter Archives (all generations)
by LesbianRavenclaw
Summary: A randomized archive across all generations of some letters I'm pretty sure would have been written at one point. Can go from Post DH all the way back to the Marauders era. Will separate each chain by chapter so it doesn't get sloppy.
1. Canary Cream Catastrophe

**_Just some letters between various characters, thought it would be funny to see the things we know probably happened. Harry owling for Mcgonagall's advice when he parenthood fails, James II Harry banter (exchanging a lot of "dont tell mum"'s), Sirius and James as kids (grounded from eachother over holiday), pretty much anything from any era, just having fun w/ it. Will do a chapter per subject so it doesn't get too sloppy._**

Canary Cream Catastrophe

Dear Professor,

Sorry I didn't take your advice and let Lily try a canary cream... I now understand why you shouldn't give them to a kid that young. Anyways, what's something that can stop her from squawking in fear every time she sees the cat? Will she always be able to hover above the ground at will?

Please, get back as soon as you can, Ginny is gonna notice soon.

Love,

Potter

 _Potter,_

 _I've attached a small parcel to your bird with a potion that will stop the hovering. As for the squawking, I'm afraid that might be permanent. Hopefully she grows out of it as her magic develops, as this may make her first class with me a bit traumatic. Please do take all warning labels seriously, there's only one chosen one, unfortunately the rest of us are just mere mortals. Take care, and come by soon for tea - it's been far too long._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva_

 _P.S. Please owl your oldest son to inform him that if he would like to keep his special permission to house a dog in his room, he will have to avoid letting "Padfoot" go with him to every class. It's very distracting for the students, it doesn't help that he's trained him to howl on command when James is bored._

James,

McGonagall is onto us. Don't bring Snuffles to her class anymore, use the cloak in the hallways. Sending you a double sided mirror soon, when your mum isn't around to catch me, so we can explore at night. I'll show you all my favorite spots.

Coming round for tea sometime next week, see you then.

Love,

Dad

P.S. Might have to keep him outside when you visit for holiday, slight snag with giving your sister a canary cream, not sure how she'll react when she sees the dog... it's really kinda funny though (don't tell Mum I said that).


	2. Friendly Fire

Friendly Fire

Dear Uncle George,

I was wondering if you would help me out a bit, see I've just run out of ideas. There's a girl I really fancy and I was hoping you could send something awesome to impress her? She doesn't seem that into me, but hey, when did that stop Grandad Potter? Don't tell my parents what I've asked, hope to hear soon.

Love,

James II

 _Potter,_

 _Please respond promptly, your son had done it again today and I'm afraid he's running out of leway. Mid-breakfast he opens a letter that everyone thought was a howler only orange in color. Instead of being a howler, the letter exploded into Weasley-worthy fireworks. Now I am not sure where young Mister Potter received them, nor am I sure why most of them said things like "Anne's the witch's tit" and "Anne is beautiful", but this is getting out of hand. The entire school was in uproar for nearly 45 minutes and behind on lessons the entire day. I understand until now your children have had certain "privileges" (must to the dismay of many parents and students!) because of course I will always appreciate your sacrifices, but this is enough! I have kindly informed your son that one more slip up will result him in being removed from the Gryffindor team an_ d _having detention once a week for the entirety of the year. I don't want to do this, so please take parental action, or I'll have to write to your wife._

 _Regards,_

 _M. McGonagall_

Nice one, Georgie!

\- Harry

Son,

How was breakfast?

\- Dad


	3. Teddy Troubles

**Teddy Troubles**

Harry,

Please tell Mrs. Weasley that I have a perfect amount of clean socks and that I do eat plenty before Quidditch every day. I'm worried she's going to owl my gran again and we all know how that worked out last time...

-Ted

 _Harry,_

 _Will you PLEASE stop Molly from harassing me about Teddy, I've had enough! I'm not sure what about me makes her feel like I'm incapable of keeping tabs on my own grandson, besides already raising perfectly healthy children on my own without her help before. Teddy is not pale or underfed, he likes to turn green for attention! And she gives it! She's going to make him fat with sending him all of those sweets!_

 _Hope you are well,_

 _Andromeda xx_

 **Harry dear,**

 **I've written Andromeda again about the welfare of little Edward, I'm worried he's not getting enough to eat for such an active boy. Just like you never did either at that age! Maybe I should come and check on him, I'll alert Minerva I'll be there for a visit next week. Please check on him before then if you can! I don't think Andromeda is taking this seriously enough, the welfare of a growing boy is very fragile! Do stop by for tea soon dear, I'll make your favorite tart and we can have a chat!**

 **Hugs,**

 **Molly**

 **Gin,**

 **Please stop laughing and help me.**

 **-Harry**


End file.
